warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week One
RULES 14 Cats (7 toms, 7 she-cats) will enter a house. During this time they will be known as housemates. Every cat will nominate each week. Every cat has 5 points they MUST give to 2 cats. Minimum 3 nominees per week. The "public" will vote for the week and at the end of this time, the cat with the lowest amount of votes to save will be evicted. A superpower will be given to a cat still remaining in the house each week by the evicted cat. This power will give them an advantage in the nominations. 1 by 1, the cats will be evicted untill 5 are left (total). Then there will be a DOUBLE eviction. 3 will be left and from these a winner will be decided. HOST Daisy WEEK 1, INTRO SHOW Daisy: Hello, every cat and welcome to Big Brother Thunderclan! 14 Cats will enter, ONE will win! Who will it be? YOU Decide!! Without further ado; let me introduce to you, the FIRST housemate, CLOUDTAIL! (Cloudtail walks on to the stage) Cloudtail: Hello, Daisy! Daisy: Hi Cloudtail. How do you feel to be the FIRST HOUSEMATE EVER???? Cloudtail: Do I get a prize? Daisy: (eyes cloud) No, sorry. Cloudtail: (hissing) Then it sucks Daisy: O....Kay Cloudtail! You see that MASSIVE door over there? Cloudtail: What's a door? Daisy: (gestures with tail) That thing. Cloudtail: Oh. What about it? Daisy: When it opens, go through it, and you'll be in the house! See you when you come out! Cloudtail: Bye Daisy! (the door opens and Cloudtail goes through it) Cloudtail: This looks awesome! Oh mouse-dung where's the dirtplace? Big Brother: This. Is Big Brother. Cloudtail, to the lounge. Cloudtail: FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, WHAT IS A LOUNGE? Big Brother: Turn right, then left, then go straight ahead. (Cloudtail enters the lounge) Big Brother: Cloudtail, you look awfully lonely. Would you like a SECOND housemate? Cloudtail: Sure would. Where's the dirtplace? Big Brother: It's the room labelled "Dirtplace" Cloudtail: Ok, back soon! (dashes off to dirtplace) Daisy: Cloudtail seems to be settling in well! (purrs) and now we should give him some company! Please welcome our SECOND housemate, SANDSTORM! (Sandstorm comes out, looking confused) Sandstorm: Daisy? What is this? Daisy: It's Big Brother ThunderClan! Sandstorm: What's that? Daisy: (trying not to get angry) A show! Now, when that massive screen opens, go through it. One Housemate is already waiting for you! Sandstorm: Who are they? Daisy: (ushering Sandstorm towards the door) Get in there and find out! (Sandstorm enters. Cloudtail is waiting in front of the door.) Sandstorm: Cloudtail? Cloudtail: Sandstorm? Sandstorm: YOU'RE the first Housemate? Cloudtail: Yes! Come with me, I'll show you round! Sandstorm: It smells weird in here! Cloudtail: Sorry, that was me. Daisy: Ok, it's time to welcome our THIRD Housemate, BERRYNOSE!! GO BERRYNOSE!!! :D Director: You can't support Housemates! (Berrynose comes out) Daisy: Berrynose, how are you? Berrynose: I'm good, pumped to get in the house! Daisy: Go on then, see you when you get out! Berrynose: I'm gonna WIN! Cya Daisy! (Berrynose enters the house) Berrynose: You are ALL in the presence of greatness! Sandstorm: Hello ''Berrynose! Cloudtail: Why are you so arrogant? Berrynose: THIS is my competition???? (snorts) Too easy! Sandstorm: (snarling) ''excuse me? Cloudtail: What did you say, kittypet? Berrynose: I'm NOT a kittypet! (jumps on Cloudtail; fight breaks out) Sandstorm: Go Cloudtail! Big Brother: This, Is big brother. BREAK IT UP!!!!!!! Berrynose, to the DOGHOUSE! Berrynose: DOGHOUSE? Big Brother: It's where naughty little kitties go! (Berrynose sadly heads to the doghouse) Big Brother: Berrynose, in front of you is a freshly killed mouse. Destroy it! Berrynose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SUCH DELICIOUS MORSELS!!!!! Cloudtail: Can I eat it? Big Brother: NO! Daisy: I think Big Brother's being mean to Berrynose! Anyway, let me intoduce my FOURTH Housemate, SQUIRRELFLIGHT! (Squirrelflight sprints on to stage, nearly crashing in to Daisy) Daisy: WATCH IT! Welcome Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight: Thanks! Can I go in yet? Daisy: Let me talk to you first Squirrelflight: Ok. Daisy: Why did you apply for Big Brother? Squirrelflight: Cause it's awesome! I cried like a kit when I got in! Daisy: Okay. Now Squirrelflight, what is your strategy for wi.... (doors open) Squirrelflight: Bye Daisy! :D (sprints through doors) Daisy: I... I! Oh well, lets see how the other housemates react to Squirrelflight's entrance. (in the house; Squirrelflight enteres) Sandstorm: Squirrrelflight? Squirrelflight: Sandstorm! :D (runs over and hugs) Cloudtail: Where's my hug? Squirrelfight: Sorry! (hugs Cloudtail) Berrynose: And where is MY hug? Squirrelflight: BERRYNOSE? They let YOU in here? Berrynose: Hey! (goes off in to corner and cries) Sandstorm: Now look what you did! Squirrelflight: (looking guilty) Sorry! (goes over to Berrynose) Hey Berrynose, here's your hug! (hugs Berrynose) Berrynose: OMG I GOT HUGGED BY SQUIRRELFLIGHT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! :D :D :D Everyone: O.... Kay (slowly exits room) Daisy: Berrynose gets weirder by the second. He told me he hated Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight: What? Daisy: (remembering connection to the house is still on) Oops. Sorry Squirra! Squirrelflight: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Daisy: Squirra Squirrelflight: It's Squirrelflight! Only Bramby can call me Squirra! Daisy: Well then; (turns connection off) Let's introduce the FIFTH housemate, BRAMBLECLAW! (Brambleclaw walks on graciously) Daisy: Hey Bramby! Brambleclaw: That's Brambleclaw to you Daisy! Daisy: Sorry, Bramby Brambleclaw: IT'S BRAMBLECLAW! ONLY SQUIRRA MAY CALL ME BRAMBY!!! Daisy: Sorry. You keen to enter the house? Brambleclaw: Is Squirra in there? Daisy: Mayyybe Brambleclaw: YAY! LET ME IN LET ME IN! (doors open, Brambleclaw sprints in to the house!) Brambleclaw: Squirra! Squirrelflight: Bramby! (they run over to each other, purring) Sandstorm: She hugged Berrynose. Brambleclaw: You what? Squirrelflight: I hugged everyone! Brambleclaw: You're cheating on me with Berrynose? Berrynose: No she isn't! Brambleclaw: SHUT UP! Berrynose: YOU SHUT UP! Squirrelflight: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Sandstorm: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! (everyone turns and stares at Sandstorm) Cloudtail: (walks in) huh? What did I miss? BRAMBLECLAW! YOU'RE HERE! Brambleclaw: Shut up Cloudtail... (stomps off) Cloudtail: What did I say? Daisy: Poor Cloudtail! Anyway, we have a 2 hour timeslot and time is a wastin'! Let's meet the SIXTH housemate, FERNCLOUD! (Ferncloud walks on to the stage and is delighted to see Daisy) Ferncloud: DAISY! :D (licks cheek) Daisy: Hi Ferncloud! (purrs) you excited to enter the house? Ferncloud: Yes, but I'm going to miss Dustpelt and all my kits! Daisy: Well, they're in the audience tonight! Ferncloud: HI DUSTPELT! Dustpelt: HI FERNCLOUD! LOVE YOU! Ferncloud: LOVE YOU TOO! (door opens and Ferncloud runs in) Berrynose: Ferncloud? Ferncloud: Hi Berrynose! (licks cheek) Berrynose: Hey everyone, it's Ferncloud! (everyone runs over) Squirrelflight: Hi Ferncloud! Cloudtail: Ferncloud, wassup? Sandstorm: Greetings! Ferncloud: Where are the basking rocks? Cloudtail: There aren't any. This is a TWOLEG house! Ferncloud: Oh frog dung.... Sandstorm: (gasps) Ferncloud swore! Brambleclaw: Naughty Ferncloud! Daisy: Naughty Ferncloud! (giggles) Now, let's intoduce housemate number SEVEN.... ASHFUR? (Ashfur, happy and healthy, walks on to stage) Ashfur: Hi Daisy! Daisy: Ashfur? Aren't you dead? Ashfur: Yes, but this is a fanfic. I am alive when the writer wants me to be. Daisy: Ok? Anyway Ashfur, go in to the house when the doors open! Ashfur: Ok. (doors open and Ashfur enters. Squirrelflight stops dead) Ashfur: Hello, Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight: Ashfur.... (Brambleclaw comes in, locks eyes with Ashfur) Brambleclaw: Ashfur..... Ashfur: Brambleclaw. Sandstorm, Cloudtail & Berrynose: Hey, Ashfur! Ferncloud: (running over) ASHFUR! Ashfur: (running to Ferncloud) FERNCLOUD! (they both crash in to each other) Ashfur: Ow... my head! (Squirrelflight is bending over Ferncloud) Squirrelflight: Ferncloud? Are you ok? Ferncloud: Wha...? Shrewpaw? Squirrelflight: Who's that? Daisy: For your information, Squirrelflihgt, Shrewpaw was Ferncloud's kit! Let me introuce you to housemate number EIGHT, ICECLOUD! (Icecloud wanders on to the stage) Daisy: Hi Icecloud! Iceloud: (shyly) hello Daisy: How are you Iceloud? Iceloud: I'm alright. Daisy: You excited to be in the house? Icecloud: I guess.... Daisy: Icecloud, when the doors open, go in to the house ok? Iceloud: Ok (Iceloud walks in as the doors open) Everyone but Ferncloud: Hi Icecloud! Icecloud: Hi. (Icecloud spots Ferncloud) Icecloud: Mother? Ferncloud: Icecloud! (runs over) I'm so glad you're in here! Icecloud: Me, too! Cloudtail: Come on, Icecloud I'll show you the lounge. It's where Big Brother makes us gather Icecloud: Who's Big Brother? Big Brother: This. Is Big Brother. Hello, Icecloud Icecloud: (jumps) WHO THE #$%& WAS THAT? Big Brother: Icecloud, don't swear Icecloud: Sorry, but you startled me! Ferncloud: Big Brother, say sorry! Big Brother: No. Ferncloud: SAY YOU'RE SORRY THIS INSTANT! Big Brother: Sorry Icecloud. Ferncloud: Thankyou Big Brother! Daisy: I never knew Ferncloud could be so cranky! Let's throw another cat in to the house, with housemate number NINE: BRACKENFUR! (Brackenfur walks on) Brackenfur: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, sexy Daisy! Op, Op, Op, Op, Oppa Daisy Style! Daisy: What the $%^#? Producer: YOU CAN'T SWEAR ON TV!!!!!! Daisy: Sorry. Wassup, Brackenfur? Brackenfur: I'M REALLY EXCITED, I'M GONNA BE ON BIG BROTHER! Daisy: Well, go on in! (Brackenfur enters) Cloudtail: Hey Brackenfur! Brackenfur: Hi Cloudtail! Where are the she-cats at? Sandstorm: I'm right here! Brackenfur: Sorry, Sandstorm I meant SHE-cats! Sandstorm: EXCUSE me? Brackenfur: I WAS JOKING! Sandstorm: Oh. haha! Berrynose: Hello, inferior one! Brackenfur: Oh great. Berrynose: What? Brackenfur: Why did they let you ''in here? Berrynose: Why does everyone hate me? D: Ferncloud: We don't hate you! Icecloud: Hi Brackenfur. Brackenfur: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, sexy Icey! Op, Op, Op, Op, Oppa Icecloud style! Icecloud: What? Brackenfur: Sorry, I was on youtube and can't get Gangnam Style out of my head! Ashfur: What's YOUTUBE? Brambleclaw: What's GANGNAM STYLE? Brackenfur: It has a dance too! Squirrelflight: What's a DANCE? Brackenfur: It's easy, let me show you! (does Gangnam Style dance) Come on, join in! Daisy: That looks like fun! (tries to do Gangnam Style but falls over) #$^$%#&$&^$%#$%#$ Producer: DAISY! Daisy: Sorry! Ow, my tail! Let's introduce housemate number TEN, HOLLYLEAF! (Hollyleaf enters) Hollyleaf: Hey Daisy! Daisy: Hi Hollyleaf! (licks cheek) Hollyleaf: (hissing) Don't touch me! Daisy: Somebody slept on a thorn Hollyleaf: Yes, I did! Daisy: Well, go in to the doors, Holly''thorn! Hollyleaf: What was that? Daisy: Nothing! (Hollyleaf walks in on everyone doing Gangnam Style) Hollyleaf: What? Cloudtail: Hollyleaf... Come... Join,.... The Fun! (panting) Hollyleaf: Uh.... I'll leave you to that! Icecloud: Hey Hollyleaf. Didn't want to dance either? Hollyleaf: No. How are you Icecloud? Icecloud: I'm good, you? Hollyleaf: I'm good. Who else is in here? Icecloud: Apart from Cloudtail and I, there's Sandstorm, Berrynose, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Brackenfur and Ferncloud. Hollyleaf: Good house. Apart from Berrynose Berrynose: I heard that! Why does everyone hate me? Sandstorm: Cause we do! Berrynose: But why? Squirrelflight: (groaning) Where do I start? Ashfur: You're arrogant Brambleclaw: You think you're leader Ferncloud: You're always boasting Cloudtail: I have no clue what Poppyfrost sees in you Icecloud: AND, you loved Honeyfern, but when she died you mated with her sister! Brackenfur: Traitor! Cloudtail: Kittypet! Berrynose: I am not a kittypet! Daisy: Why is everyone picking on Berrynose? Please welcome housemate ELEVEN, LONGTAIL! (Non-blind Longtail comes on to the stage) Daisy: Longtail? Can you see me? Longtail: Yes! This is me BEFORE Midnight! Daisy: What's Midnight? Longtail: A book! Daisy: What? Longtail: We're all book characters! And this is a Fanfic too! So (long bleep) is going to win, (long bleep) is coming second and (long bleep) is coming third! Daisy: Thanks for ruining it Longtail! Get in the house already! (Longtail enters) Everyone: Hey Longtail! Hollyleaf: *gasp* you can see! Ashfur: Of course he can! This is a fanfic! Cloudtail: What's a fanfic? Ferncloud: Are we even real? D: Ashfur: never mind Longtail: I'm hungry! Where's the food! Cloudtail: (waves tail) in there. (Longtail dashes off) (Longtail screeches) Brackenfur: (running) what is it Longtail? Longtail: (wailing) there's only kibbles! Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Daisy: Haha, I have mice! Sucked in every cat! *clears throat) Please welcome, housemate number TWELVE, DOVEWING! (Dovewing walks on to stage, ears pricked) Dovewing: Hey Daisy! Daisy: Dovewing? Why are your ears pricked? Dovewing: Never mind Daisy: You keen to meet who's in the house? Dovewing: I already know who's in the house Daisy: (dis-believing) Really? Who then? Dovewing: Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Ferncloud, Ashfur, Brackenfur, Icecloud, Longtail and Hollyleaf Daisy: (eyes wide) But... That's 11/11!!!!!! How do you know? Dovewing: I have powers Daisy: What? :O Dovewing: Firestar told you and all of ThunderClan remember? Daisy: Oh, yes! and so does Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Dovewing: Yes, that's right. Daisy: Go through the.... Dovewing: Doors. I heard you say it 11 times Daisy Daisy: Whaaaaaaaat? (Dovewing goes through the doors) Dovewing: Hey everyone! Brackenfur: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Sexy Dovey! Dovewing: What? Sandstorm: He said.... Dovewing: I know what he said! I said "what?" because I didn't know what he was on about! Cloudtail: He talkin' bout Gangnam Style! (starts dancing, trips over own paws and headbutts Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: Ow! (starts crying) Squirrelflight: Let me kiss it better Hollyleaf: (still crying) Ok (Squirrelflight kisses Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: That's better! (swipes Cloudtail) Cloudtail: What was that for? D: Hollyleaf: For making me cry! Cloudtail: You piece of fox-dung! Ferncloud: Now, now. Everyone calm down. Cloudtail & Hollyleaf: SHUT UP FERNCLOUD! Ferncloud: (crying) Icecloud: Now look what you did! Cloudtail: (swipes Icecloud) Icecloud: (crying) Brackenfur: WHY IS EVERYONE CRYING? D: (starts crying) Squirrelflight: I hate it when people cry! (starts crying) Hollyleaf: I upset Squirrelflight! (crying) Cloudtail: EVERYONE STOP CRYING! (everyone stops crying) Cloudtail: That's better! Daisy: (wipes face with tissue) So sad! D: Let's introduce housemate number THIRTEEN, LIONBLAZE! (Lionblaze walks out) Daisy: Hey Lionblaze! Lionblaze: Heeeeey xoxo Daisy: Are you flirting with me? Lionblaze: No, with the superhot ginger cat in the front row! Call me! (gives ginger cat his number) Ginger cat: AAAAAAH! :D (faints) Daisy: Medicine Cat! (Jayfeather appears) Jayfeather: She'll be okay Daisy: Good Lionblaze: Hi Jayfeather! Jayfeather: Hey Lionblaze! Daisy: Lionblaze, it's time to go on in to the house! Lionblaze: (to ginger cat) I'll call you when I'm evicted! Jayfeather: She can't hear you. She fainted remember? (Lionblaze enters) Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight & Brambleclaw: Lionblaze! :D Lionblaze: Hi guys! Cloudtail and Sandstorm: Hey! Berrynose: Hello, weakling! (Lionblaze claws Berrynose) Berrynose: Ow! D: Lionblaze: Who's weak now??? Big Brother: This, is Big Brother. Lionblaze, to the Doghouse Lionblaze: What? Sandstorm: It's where.... Icecloud: Naughty little kitties go Ferncloud: Poor Berrynose Berrynose: Thankyou! Ashfur: He deserved it (Lionblaze is in the dog house. Lionblaze sees make-up.) Big Brother: Lionblaze, you must put on this make up and look like a pretty she-cat. Lionblaze: WHY???????? D: Longtail: (purring with amusement) Hey Lioness! have fun! Lionblaze: Shut up! (Lionblaze finishes applying his make-up) (Longtail is the first to fall to the ground in laughter) Longtail: (laughing) Hey Hollyleaf! I didn't know you had another sister! (everyone falls to the ground laughing) Icecloud: (laughing) Hey! Hey Lionblaze! What do we call you now? Pretty Little She-Kitty? Lionblaze: What do I look like? Dovewing: (trying not to laugh) Here, Lionblaze, look in this mirror. (Lionblaze looks and shrieks in horror) Lionblaze: How do I wash it off? D: Sandstorm: Don't lick it, it tastes foul. Brambleclaw: (laughing) You may have to jump in the pool. Lionblaze: And get wet? Ashfur: Would you rather get wet or look like a she-cat? Lionblaze: Okm ok. (Jumps in pool) HOLY $^*#*#*^#^*^*# THIS IS COLD! Hollyleaf: tehe! Now you look like a rat! (Lionblaze drags Hollyleaf in to the pool) Hollyleaf: AAAAAH! I'M SCARED OF WATER!!!!!!!!!! D: Lionblaze: You are? Squirrelflight: Of course she is! Didn't you read the section on her in the Warriors app? Ferncloud: Here Hollyleaf, let me help you (Ferncloud falls in too) Ashfur: I'll save you Ferncloud! (jumps in) (Brackenfur jumps in just for fun) (Everyone else jumps in as to not feel awkward) Everyone: Wow, this IS cold! Daisy: I'm glad I'm out here! Now, it's time to introduce the FOURTEENTH and FINAL housemate of Big Brother: ThunderClan for this year, HAZELTAIL! (Hazeltail comes out) Hazeltail: DAISY! :D :D :D Daisy: HAZELTAIL! :D :D :D :D (they both run over to eachother, purring) Hazeltail: When can I enter the house? Daisy: (eyes cloud) Don't you wanna talk to me first? Hazeltail: I always talk to you! Daisy: Still... (doors open) Hazeltail: Bye Daisy! Daisy: (wails) Y U NO TALK TO ME???? D: (Hazeltail enters) Hazeltail: Why is everybody wet? Ashfur: (throws Hazeltail into pool) Hazeltail: Really, Ashfur? Ashfur: That's why Ferncloud: That was mean. Why couldn't you just tell her? Apologise at once. Ashfur: But Ferncloud! Ferncloud: APOLOGISE! Ashfur: Sorry Hazeltail Cloudtail: Yes! Another Tail! Sandstorm: (confused) We all have tails? Cloudtail: No, stupid. I was talking about the name tail! Brackenfur: Heyyyyyyyyy Sexy Hazel! Op, Op, Op, Op, Oppa Hazeltail style! Hollyleaf: You can't do that, Hazeltail is more than two syllables Dovewing: What's a syllable? Lionblaze: Don't listen to her, shes been crazy since she came out of the tunnels. Icecloud: Tunnels? What tunnels? Lionblaze: Remember the tunnels she got trapped under at the end of Sunrise? Icecloud: (confused) No? Squirrelflight: Hey, Hazeltail! Brambleclaw: Lionblaze, do not speak of the tunnels. Berrynose: HAZELTAIL! :D Hazeltail: BERRYNOSE! :D Berrynose: (to public) NO ONE EVICT HER OR I'LL EAT YOU! Hazeltail: Settle down! Berrynose: NO! Hazeltail: AND NOBODY BETTER NOMINATE OR EVICT BERRYNOSE EITHER OR I'LL EAT 100 MICE IN FRONT OF YOU AND NOT SHARE! Cloudtail: NO! LEAVE THE MICE OUT OF THIS! Sandstorm: You can't eat 100 mice anyway! You'll get a bellyache. Hollyleaf: Which always leads to hiccups.... Hazeltail: And you know this how? Brackenfur: She always used to get hiccups as an apprentice! Longtail: (flipping through the Power of Three series) It doesn't say she did in here! Dovewing: Put that away! Lionblaze: What is ''that? Icecloud: You don't wanna know Lionblaze: That's a great picture of me! Daisy: It seems the new housemates are getting along just fine! That's all we have time for tonight! Goodnight every cat! WEEK ONE, DAILY SHOW ONE Voiceover: It's the housemates' first full day in the house, and the big topic for this morning is last night's sleeping arrangements, decided among the housemates. (zooms in to bedroom, where Sandstorm and Ferncloud are talking) Ferncloud: What do you think of last night's sleeping arrangements? Sandstorm: Isn't it weird? I mean there are some that are really obvious- like you and Ashfur. Ferncloud: And some that are weird. Who pictured Dovewing sleeping with Brackenfur? Sandstorm: Or Cloudtail with Icecloud? Ferncloud: And what about you and Longtail? Sandstorm: Longtail asked me! What were the rest of them again? Ferncloud: There was Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and Berrynose and Hazeltail. Hollyleaf: What are you talking about? Ferncloud: Sleeping arrangements Hollyleaf: You mean like Sandstorm and Longtail? (purrs) Sandstorm: Shut up! Hollyleaf: Sandstorm and Longtail sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G Sandstorm: I have a mate! Ferncloud: And Longtail can't climb trees so that's not right! Longtail: I can so! (goes outside and climbs tree) Longtail: (yelling to Ferncloud) See? Ferncloud: I stand corrected! Voice-over: Berrynose has been called to the diary room to do a special task for Big Brother: Big Brother: How are you settling in Berrynose? Berrynose: Good. It's nice having Hazeltail in the house! Big Brother: Berrynose, I have a job for you Berrynose: (curious) Yes? Big Brother: Berrynose, it's 11AM and some cats still aren't up yet. Your job is to wake them all up in a hillarious way. If you succed, you will be rewarded. Berrynose: With delicious morsels? Big Brother: Don't you like kibbles? Berrynose: No! I'm a warrior! Big Brother: Wait and see (Berrynose enters the bedroom where Icecloud is asleep) Berrynose: ICECLOUD WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!! :O Icecloud: What? (sprints out of house) Icecloud: Wait a minute... The house isn't on fire! Berrynose! Berrynose: (laughing) you were ''sooooo'''' '''scared! Icecloud: That's not funny! Berrynose: One down, three to go! (Berrynose goes to Dovewing, who is sleeping outside. Berrynose has a horn) Berrynose: (honks horn) Dovewing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Berrynose: Haha! Rise and shine Dovewing! Dovewing: What? Berrynose: Hahahaha! Dovewing: What? Berrynose: Are you deaf? Did I send you deaf? (worried) Dovewing: I CAN'T HEAR! (wailing) I CAN'T HEAR! I CAN'T HEAR! I CAN'T HEAR! Lionblaze: Dovewing? Dovewing: I CAN'T HEAR! Ashfur: Medicine Cat! (Jayfeather wanders on) Jayfeather: What's going on? I'm really cranky today because I got no sleep last night! Lionblaze: Jayfeather? How did you get in here? Jayfeather: Regulations. There must be a medicine cat on set at all times. Anyway, what's wrong? Berrynose: Dovewing can't hear! Jayfeather: What? Berrynose: I honked a horn in her ear and now she's deaf! Jayfeather: She has extra sensitive hearing! Why did you do that? Berrynose: I didn't know! Big Brother told me to! Jayfeather: (looking inside Dovewing's ears) You'll be right by tomorrow! Dovewing: What? Jayfeather: I SAID YOU'LL BE RIGHT BY TOMORROW! Dovewing: WHAT? Jayfeather: Oh, for Starclan's sake! (writes it down on a piece of paper and shows Dovewing) Dovewing: THANKYOU! (Jayfeather leaves) Hollyleaf: Berrynose! Squirrelflight: Poor Dovewing! Lionblaze: What did you do that for? Berrynose: I told you! Big Brother made me! Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Berrynose, to the Diary Room. (Berrynose enters the diary room and jumps on the chair) Big Brother: Berrynose, Big Brother is sorry he got you in to trouble Berrynose: Thankyou! Big Brother: But you DID get everyone up, like I asked. So you have succeeded. Berrynose: And my reward? Big Brother: You may take ONE cat to the Luxury Room! Berrynose: Can you get everyone to me? Big Brother: This is Big Brother. All housemates to the lounge! (Berrynose leaves as every cat is gathering) Berrynose: Everyone, my task was to wake everyone up.... Brackenfur: You certainly did that well! Berrynose: I succeded, and my reward is I get to take one cat to the luxury room! Hazeltail: Oh! I can't wait to see what the Luxury Room is! Berrynose: And I pick.... Icecloud! Icecloud & Hazeltail: What? Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Icecloud and Berrynose, to the Luxury Room. (Berrynose and Icecloud are in the Luxury Room) Icecloud: Wow! Berrynose: *gasp* It has FRESH KILL! :D Icecloud: Yes! (they go over to the Fresh Kill pile and start eating. Berrynose wolfs it down and Icecloud eats slowly) Icecloud: THEY HAVE BASKING ROCKS! :D (runs up to basking rocks and starts basking) Such warm sun! Berrynose: (still wolfing down fresh-kill) Icecloud: Careful, Berrynose Berrynose: Why? Icecloud: You'll get belly ache! Berrynose: Ok I'll stop then! Icecloud: Come join me on the basking rocks! (Berrynose joins Icecloud) Icecloud: Berrynose? Berrynose: Yes? Icecloud: Why did you... (sneezes) Berrynose: Ewwwwwww! EWwwwwwwwwww! Icecloud you got germs on me! Icecloud: Sorry. Berrynose, why did you pick me and not Hazeltail? Berrynose: I wanted to get to know you better. Icecloud: Oh... Ok. You know, you arent as arrogant as all the others say Berrynose: Really? Thanks! Big Brother: This is Big Brother. Icecloud, Berrynose, your time in the Luxury Room is over. (Berrynose and Icecloud return) Hazeltail: Traitor! Berrynose: Hazeltail I'm sorry! Hazeltail: Why did you pick HER? Icecloud: Hazeltail calm down Hazeltail: DON'T tell me to CALM DOWN! Ferncloud: Hazeltail, shhhhh, you'll wake Brackenfur. Hazeltail: I DO NOT CARE! (Brackenfur wakes up) Brackenfur: what? Ferncloud: Look what you did Hazeltail! Sandstorm: What was the Luxury room like? Icecloud: (giggling) Not telling Sandstorm: Come on. Please? Berrynose: No Sandstorm: Please? Icecloud: No! Suirrelflight? Pleaaaaaaaaase? Icecloud: For Starclan's sake, no! Everybody (except Brackenfur who has gone back to sleep): PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE??????????? Berrynose: NO! BIG BROTHER SAID NOT TO! Everyone (but Brackenfur): Awwwww! (goes back to doing what they were doing before) Dovewing: What? That's the end of Daily show one! The next episode will be a challenge! WEEK ONE, CHALLENGE SHOW Voice-over: It'a another day in the house, and Big Brother has called all housemates to the lounge. Sandstorm: There's a letter! But I can't read! Icecloud: You can't read? Sandstorm: No! My mentor never told me. Icecloud: Well, who can read? Longtail: Don't look at me, I'm supposed to go blind after The Darkest Hour Ferncloud: What? Longtail: We're all in books remember? Dovewing: I can hear again! :D Lionblaze: YAY DOVEWING! :D Brackenfur: Who's gonna read the letter? Cloudtail: I will then! (takes letter) Dear Housemates, today, you will participate in your first challenge! (every cat cheers) Cloudtail: You will be split in to two teams, she-cats versus toms, and the winning team will be... Ferncloud: Do we get to go to the Luxury Room? Cloudtail: AS I was saying before I was interrupted, the winning team will be SAFE from the first week's nominations! Brambleclaw: So that means we can only nominate either toms or she-cats? Squirrelflight: Yes, dummy! Ashfur: She just called you dummy! Are you guys breaking up? Longtail: No, they don't break up untill the end of Sunrise Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw: WHAT? D: Dovewing: DON'T REVEAL ANYTHING! I'VE ONLY READ UP UNTILL THE SIGHT!!! Hollyleaf: What the hell? Icecloud: You can't say "what the hell" it's "What in the name of Starclan" Hollyleaf: Who cares? Lionblaze: Does it say what the challenge will be? Cloudtail: Hunting! Sandstorm: YES! I AM THE BEST HUNTER! Berrynose: NO, I AM! Sandstorm: I AM! Berrynose: I AM! Ashfur: WHO CARES????? (Outside, where the challenge will be held) Cloudtail: The letter says: Each team must find and bring back ten mice. The first team to do so wins and is safe from nomination. I'm tired of reading, will you take over Bramby? Brambleclaw: IT'S BRAMBLECLAW! Anyway, the letter says: Each matchup must be one on one and once you've played, go to the back of the line and wait. Also, one member from each team must sit out. You have one minute to decide. (The teams go to strategise) Icecloud: Well, we know for certain it can't be Sandstorm or Dovewing, they're our best hunters. Ferncloud: Maybe I should sit out, I haven't had much practice since I moved full-time to the nursery. Since I have so many kits 'cause I love Dustpelt so much, I figured there was no point in me even going back to the warriors den. Hollyleaf: Good idea, Ferncloud. Everyone agrees? Everyone: Yes! (Male cats strategising) Berrynose: I can't sit out, because I'm the best hunter. Lionblaze: And it most certainly will not be me. Brambleclaw: Being deputy, I am an awesome hunter, so not me. Longtail: It should probably be down to me and Ashfur Ashfur: Why me? Just cause I've been dead since Sunrise! Longtail: Yes, that! Ashfur: Why not Cloudtail? He spent an entire book having kittypet food! and he has white fur! Every mouse will see him coming! Cloudtail: Racist! D: Brackenfur: Well I've mentored so many apprentices it isn't funny. I shouldn't sit out. Brambleclaw: So it's down to Ashfur, Longtail and Cloudtail. Cloudtail: Let's go paper scissors rock over it! (all 3 go paper scissors rock, all 3 play paper) Ashfur: Again! (all 3 go paper scissors rock, Cloudtail loses) Cloudtail: Fox dung! Ferncloud: Now that we've decided, the cats not playing may... *gasps* GO TO THE LUXURY ROOM AND WATCH FROM THERE!!! :D Cloudtail: Let's go Ferncloud! (Ferncloud and Cloudtail happily go off to the luxury room!) Brambleclaw: Who's first? (Berrynose and Sandstorm step forward) Brambleclaw: On your marks, get set, GO! (Berrynose and Sandstorm both dash off in opposite directions) Sandstorm (whispering) I found one! (goes in to hunters crouch and kills the mouse) Sandstorm: I GOT ONE! Brambleclaw: Berrynose, come back! Sandstorm got one! She-cats lead 1-0! Berrynose: But... How? Why? Brambleclaw: Next 2! (Brambleclaw hunts for the males while Hollyleaf hunts for the females) Squirrelflight: GO! (Brambleclaw and Hollylead go off in the same direction) Brambleclaw: YES! I HAVE ONE! (kills it) Squirrelflight: Hollyleaf, back! Brambleclaw got one! Scores are 1-1. Next! (Squirrelflight and Brackenfur go) Brambleclaw; GO! (Squirrelflight catches a mouse) Brackenfur: Females lead, 2-1! (Icecloud and Longtail go) Brambleclaw: GO! (Icecloud and Longtail both spot the same mouse) Icecloud: Hey! I saw it first! Longtail: No, I did! Icecloud: Fine, we'll race for it. Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO! (Icecloud jumps on Longtail's head and catches the mouse.) Icecloud: I GOT IT! :D Longtail: No fair! You jumped on my head! Brambleclaw: Females lead 3-1! (Lionblaze and Dovewing go) Brambleclaw: GO! (Dovewing instantly catches a mouse) Lionblaze: Wait, what? Brambleclaw: Females, 4-1! (Ashfur and Hazeltail go) Brambleclaw: GO! (Ashfur trips and falls, Hazeltail speeds off) Hazeltail: Yes! I have one! Brambleclaw: Females lead 5-1! Brackenfur: I KNEW Ashfur should've sat out! (Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight go) (Brambleclaw knocks Suirrelflight to the ground) Squirrelflight: HEY! (Brambleclaw catches a mouse) Brambleclaw: 5-2! (Icecloud and Brackenfur go, Brackenfur catches a mouse) Brambleclaw: 5-3! (Dovewing vs. Berrynose, Dovewing instantly catches a mouse) Brambleclaw: 6-3! (Ashfur vs. Icecloud) Icecloud: I HAVE ONE! :D Brambleclaw: 7-3! (Longtail vs. Hollyleaf) Longtail: A mouse! Brambleclaw: 7-4! (Sandstorm vs. Lionblaze) Lionblaze: I HAS A MOUSE! Brambleclaw: 7-5! (challenge goes on to 9 all) Brambleclaw: Ok, it's 9-all! Last catch wins! (Berrynose vs Icecloud) (both run neck-a-neck) (Icecloud spots a mouse, goes in to hunting crouch and misses) Icecloud: Mouse dung! Berrynose: I FOUND ONE I FOUND ONE! (comes back with mouse) Brambleclaw: Males win! :D :D :D (Cloudtail and Ferncloud return. Icecloud is distraught) Icecloud: It's my fault! It's my fault! Ferncloud: No it's not! Don't bring your self down! Berrynose: I'm too sexy for my fur, too sexy for my fur, so sey it... (Ferncloud swipes Berrynose) Berrynose:... HURTS! (runs away) Big Brother: This. Is Big Brother. Males, well done. You are safe from nominations! Males: YES! Females: NO! End of Challenge show. End of week one. (Can't be bothered doing a second daily show) Keen for week 2? The page is here: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother:_ThunderClan_(Week_2) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother